Dragon Ball Fanon:Weekly Updates/2015
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE Simply add your story below the header of the current week to have it appear on the weekly update. At least a chapter of your story must have been added at the latest, a week before the current week to qualify. If the story has not been updated within a week of the last Weekly Updates posting, it will be not be posted with the rest of the legitimate entries. =2015= Week of January 4 Blood and Honor by KidVegeta Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon All Good Children Go To Heaven‎‎ by Destructivedisk Week of January 11 Dragon Ball: The Great War Chapter 10 by Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta Week of January 18 Not a one! Week of January 25 Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Dragon Ball: The Great War Chapter 11 by Hyper Zergling and KidVegeta Week of February 1 Not a one! Week of February 8 Not a one! Week of February 15 Those Who Survive by KidVegeta Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Dragon Ball GT: The Haunted Past by Gozon Week of February 22 Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Dragon Ball GT: The Haunted Past by Gozon The Brother of My Brother by KidVegeta Glory by KidVegeta Week of March 1 Not a one! Week of March 8 Not a one! Week of March 15 Not a one! Week of March 22 Monster by KidVegeta Week of March 29 The Training Saga by Fangirl4545 Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Repetitive by Fangirl4545 Week of April 5 Burning Man by KidVegeta The Ballad of King Pot Belly by KidVegeta Bonetown Blues by KidVegeta The Training Saga by Fangirl4545 Week of April 12 Ergo Sum by KidVegeta Week of April 19 Dragon Ball: FG - Z Rebirth Saga by TehAngryGoombah Suicide Missionary by KidVegeta Week of April 26 Lonesome by WaffleMinifigure Week of May 3 Absolute Zero by KidVegeta Prison Ship by KidVegeta We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore by KidVegeta Week of May 10 Dragon Ball: The Revival Of The Resurrection Of The God Of The Rising Of The C, In Your Mouth by TeamUnitedNerds Before Creation Comes Destruction by KidVegeta Week of May 17 Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Aurous‎‎ by TeamUnitedNerds Week of May 24 Not a one! Week of May 31 Midnight City by KidVegeta A Soundless Dark by KidVegeta Week of June 7 Not a one! Week of June 14 Scourge by KidVegeta Week of June 21 Not a one! Week of June 28 The Ballad of Dango by Destructivedisk and KidVegeta Week of July 5 Not a one! Week of July 12 Not a one! Week of July 19 Not a one! Week of July 26 The Prince Who Saved Our Empire by KidVegeta Week of August 2 Guldo captures Gohan by 35Baragon Family by KidVegeta Week of August 9 (due to no update being posted the week before, all entrants from the week of August 2 are duplicated here) Family by KidVegeta Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story by KidVegeta and Destructivedisk Week of August 16 Not a one! Week of August 23 Not a one! Week of August 30 Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King by Gozon Week of September 6 Not a one! Week of September 13 Not a one! Week of September 20 Not a one! Week of September 27 Not a one! Week of October 4 Not a one! Week of October 11 Not a one! Week of October 18 Generation Saga by Nikon23 Week of October 25 Not a one! Week of November 1 Not a one! Week of November 8 Not a one! Week of November 15 Not a one! Week of November 22 Not a one! Week of November 29 Not a one! Week of December 6 Not a one! Week of December 13 Not a one! Week of December 20 Not a one! Week of December 27 Not a one! Category:Dragon Ball Fanon